Kyubi se déchaine
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, c'est pas la suite de kyubi contre attaque. Kyubi arrive à prendre parfois le controle de Naruto sans que celui ci ne s'en rende compte. il n'agit plus comme d'habitude et son groupe s'inquiéte pour lui. une mission vers suna leur est confiée.


_**Alors voici un sasuXnaru (qui a soupiré devant son ordi là ??? c pô grave, j'assume lol). **_

**_Bon, les commentaires de Naruto sont en italique gras et de Sasuke en italique tout court….et si jamais il y a des pensées d'autres persos ben je sais pas, faudra deviner lol._**

_**Bonne lecture XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kyubi se déchaîne**.

Le groupe marchait tranquillement. Il pourrait faire leur commerce ici. Les hommes se mirent en cercles, les autres dealers arrivaient. Ils étaient une dizaine. Parmi eux des civiles mais des mercenaires aussi.

Un léger bruissement, une ombre, un homme de main eu une sueur froide. Il savait que dernièrement aux alentours de Konoha sévissaient des crimes d'une nature horrible. Ils n'avaient pas lieu souvent, mais faisaient parti des probabilités à hauts risques qu'il prenait lui et son équipe pour les hommes qui le payaient grassement.

Un nouveau bruissement. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Ou peut être une ombre bougée…mais dans une forêt, dans une nuit quasiment d'encre car ne laissant pas la lumière passée, alors qu'il y avait du vent….tout était possible.

Un hurlement lugubre. Pas un glapissement, non avec sa taille et sa puissance, les glapissements n'étaient pas permis. Il devait s'imposer. La tâche orange qui était tombée au milieu du groupe, découvrit de larges canines et des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre.

Le premier jour, il s'était dit : **_ce n'est qu'un rêve_**. Le second, il douta. Le troisième il se réveilla chez lui, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi d'ailleurs, son démon avait jubilé de le laisser voir ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire. La quatrième nuit, il resta éveillé de peur et Kyubi ria toute la nuit. Le renard s'amusait comme un fou, lui expliquant, lui remémorant, hurlant lorsqu'il fermait un peu trop les yeux.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui comme lui de Naruto. Et l'ancienne terreur de Konoha avait décidé de s'amuser. Le fait qu'il appréciait le blond a ses heures et qu'il l'aidait parfois, ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne désirait pas reprendre le contrôle.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ses vêtements étaient à présent des guenilles ou se mêlait branchages, boues et tâches de sang dont l'odeur lui était, heureusement, inconnues. Ses mains sentaient le sang elle aussi, **_normal_** **_si ce qu'il dit est vrai_**, des plaques séchées cramoisies, presque noires, s'en détachées.

Depuis que le sceau s'affaiblissait, le blond n'avait qu'une peur et elle prenait forme. Le renard s'amusait énormément. Naruto essayait de savoir depuis quand. Le démon lui répondit simplement qu'il savait.

**_C'est vrai….je sais._** La vague de meurtres qui sévissait autour de Konoha n'était un secret pour personne. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait eu de piste sérieuse et l'affaire était certes urgente, mais le tueur ne s'en prenait jamais aux habitants. Ce fut le seul repos de Naruto, il savait que pour le moment il n'avait eu pour proie que ceux qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Ils avaient fait des tours de gardes, une garde spéciale avait été faite, lui inclut. Aucun résultat. Et pour cause, Naruto se souvenait à présent, à chaque fois, il s'était réveillé harassé au lendemain des meurtres.

Un matin il s'en souvint, Tsunade l'avait regardé bizarrement, mais rien de grave puisqu'elle était passé à autre chose. Pourtant son regard avait été inquiet, ses connaissances ne l'avaient lâché que rarement après ça, restant parfois tard dans la nuit, **_je ne me suis douté de rien…j'étais suspect_**.

Mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit. Le renard avait réussi à les tromper, tout comme lui. Et les meurtres avaient débuté voilà quelques mois. **_C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…_**

S'ils avaient su. **_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_** Cette question le tourmentait. Il prit appui contre un mur, se laissant glisser tout contre le sol froid et se répéta inlassablement cette question.

* * *

Naruto entendit son réveil sonner. Il entendait les bips tonitruants, regardant l'appareil comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il s'éteignit, il reprit, il s'éteignit, il reprit…un coup résonna de l'appartement d'en dessous. L'autre locataire ne supportait plus le bruit.

Le coup sourd le décida à se lever, abaissant à présent la main sur le bouton d'arrêt. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il vit sa tête dans le miroir supplantant son lavabo. Un rire sans joie s'éleva de sa gorge.

Il attrapa son sac de mission. Il avait trouvé le mot de Kakashi glissé sous sa porte, ou plutôt avait été là lorsqu'il avait été glissé, faisant semblant d'être absent. Le mot était simple, ils devaient avoir une mission en extérieur, pour quelques jours. Naruto cligna des yeux, le soleil agressait ses rétines. Il mit un pied dehors et partit jusqu'au lieu habituel de rendez-vous après une rapide toilette effectuée sans envie.

Le pont était en vu, ses coéquipiers aussi. Aucune envie de leurs parler, même s'il ne s'était vu depuis cinq jours. Cinq longs jours de repos qu'il avait préféré passer seul dont une seule et unique nuit ou il avait eu le contrôle total de sa personne.

Pourquoi tant de jours de repos ? Uniquement parce qu'aucune mission ne pouvait leur convenir. Les missions de bas rangs étaient donné aux ninjas débutants, d'autres plus difficiles à des ninjas d'un rang un peu supérieur. Et eux. L'une des équipes, voir l'équipe, la plus forte du village, ils avaient droit aux missions difficiles.

Sans un bruit il se glissa à leurs cotés et le regretta bientôt. **_Comment Sasuke arrive t-il à la supporter ? Comment je l'ai fait moi-même jusqu'ici ? _**Naruto soupira doucement, le bruit ne fut même pas perceptible, cependant le souffle du la frôlée car elle se retourna et hurla un cri strident.

* * *

Sasuke se tenait sur le pont de rendez vous. Il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours être en avance, même s'il n'attendait pas voir son sensei avant de nombreuse heure. Il sentit quelqu'un approchait et leva les yeux. Sakura agitait la main s'excitant déjà.

La jeune fille parlait encore et encore, mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à battre. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire de nouveau chaque jour. _Et l'autre baka, il arrive quand ? je m'ennuie moi…et comment ça se fait qu'il est pas venu me voir pendant notre congé ? D'habitude il s'invite même si je le jette…pour le sport huhuhu. Et si je demandais à cette…que…quoi ? Qu'entends je ? alléluia, Dieu à enfin pitié de moi !_ Le silence se fit….deux secondes. Un hurlement de peur lui vrilla les tympans. _P'tain, soit il existe pas, soit il me hait et m'a mis sur sa liste noir !_

L'Uchiha tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et sursauta lui-même. Naruto se tenait à coté de lui, contre la rambarde, dans le dos de la jeune fille qui n'avait donc pas pu le voir avant de se retourner. Le blond d'habitude si vif et bien portant, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cadavre.

Les yeux d'un bleu glacial, cernés, le teint cuivré devenu plus pale, une bouche affaissée n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir leur sourire. Il était lui aussi affalé au pont comme le brun, habillé à leurs grand étonnement de noir. Aujourd'hui aucune touche d'orange. Et pourtant il n'avait eu que quelques jours de battements.

-Na..Naruto ? les pupilles de bleu éteintes se posèrent sur la fille.

-………s'il n'était face à eux, ils ne l'auraient pas vu.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? elles reprirent leur place, fixant le vide devant lui.

-……….

-T'essais de m'imiter Usuratonkachi, c'est pas réussi. _Qu'est ce que t'as ? réponds !_

-……… Naruto le regarda un instant, glaçant Sasuke sur place. Aucune réaction._ P'tain qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? mon Usuratonkachi est tout bizarre…qu'est ce qu'il y a eu pendant ce congé de…._

-Naruto ? ça ne va pas ? Sakura se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur son front.

-………_comment ça se fait que je l'ai pas senti en plus ? depuis quand il …_

Mais le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se détacha du pont, avançant vers l'arbre le plus gros et le plus proche d'un pas décidé et chaloupé. En cet instant, il ressemblait presque à Gaara dans son attitude. Il grimpa dessus une branche haute, ferma les yeux. Et laissa derrière lui un Sasuke tellement sidéré qu'il ne put finir de penser.

Sakura regardait Sasuke, bouche ouverte, son regard montrant son inquiétude. Le brun semblait choqué de l'attitude totalement anormale de l'Uzumaki lui aussi, les yeux arrondis. Il resta collé à son pont comme si rien de plus ne l'intéressait, comme si rien n'avait changé et ne le montra pas à sa coéquipière.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça….il a bien déprimé quand tu es parti mais il n'a jamais été comme ça. Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il nous refasse une dépression comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ?

-De qui sinon ? la rosée le regardait, sur d'elle et de sa logique.

-……..j'ai rien fait. C'est peut être toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

-Hé ? non….je te cours toujours après, ça, ça n'a pas changé…..

-Donc c'est pas nous ?

-Ben…..

-Salut vous deux, et Naruto ?

-Hé ? ah bonjour Kakashi sensei.

-S'lut.

-Ben Naruto en fait….mais Sakura eut un mouvement de frayeur, Sasuke lui-même eut une expression de surprise durant quelques instants.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis là. Kakashi sursauta.

-P'tain Naruto. Je savais que t'avais évolué mais me fous pas la trouille comme ça !

-Ah, désolé. Quelle est la mission ? La voix du blond était horriblement basse.

-Oui, comme je l'ai dit en allant chez vous et toi en te laissant un mot, on doit escorter quelqu'un à Suna, cette personne est extrêmement importante et des mercenaires seraient contre elle. Ils sont de rang….

-C'est parti. Le blond s'amena un peu plus loin, récupérant un sac et se mit en route.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée. Les deux autres membres avaient répondu ensembles, leurs yeux portaient sur le blond.

Naruto ouvrait la marche, silence et ténébrisme était de mise. Le blond stoppa à l'entrée du village, attendant la personne qu'ils devaient ramener. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il ne desserra même pas les lèvres pour la saluer. Il reprit tout simplement son sac qu'il avait lâché à terre et se remit en route.

La journée ne fut rien d'autre que pénible. Ils pensaient tous trois qu'elle serait meilleure avec le silence imposé. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cela rendait l'angoisse de se retrouver face à des ennemis, même si aujourd'hui ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à craindre.

Naruto se tenait devant eux et ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il était l'heure des pauses. Le soir allait tomber lorsqu'il jeta son sac sans autre préavis entre les racines d'un arbre. Il s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la forêt, se mettant à ramasser des branchages.

Les trois acolytes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Décidément, Naruto n'était pas bien. Lorsqu'il eut fait un tas pour le feu, il reprit son sac et se rendit dans les bois. Ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans un petit espace plat, idéal pour camper. Le blond jeta son tas dans le centre, sortit sa couche, attrapa un kunai et s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt.

Sasuke partit à sa suite, décidé à voir se qu'il se tramait. Mais rien. Il perdit sa trace et revint au camp, surpris d'y trouver le blond, un animal mort dans les bras, commençant à le dépouiller sans pitié de sa peau pour le cuire. Sakura tournait à moitié de l'œil, de même pour l'escortée qu'il avait avec eux. Kakashi regardait cela d'un œil indécis, ne sachant quoi faire pour que son membre d'équipe redevienne celui qu'il était.

La nuit s'installa. Sakura discutait avec le client, une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'eux, l'air gracieuse mais sachant apparemment vivre à la dure. Kakashi se tenait en haut d'un arbre, son livre à la main, se préparant à bientôt entamer son tour de garde lorsqu'ils se coucheraient.

Les filles se couchèrent près du feu, Sasuke prit place dans son sac et laissa Morphée s'emparer de lui. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'accepter le sable offert par Nounours et le brun ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il fixa ce qui le dérangeait.

Naruto se tenait entre les racines d'un immense arbre, assis, tête baissée vers le sol, une simple couverture remontée sur son corps. Sasuke tressaillit, tous semblaient indiquer que le blond dormait, son souffle était régulier, sa présence pratiquement effacée, immobile. Pourtant, deux billes bleues fixées le sol.

Le blond clignait à peine des paupières. Il dut sentir le regard insistant de Sasuke, car ses yeux accrochèrent le sien. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. _Pris en flagrant délit de matage, Sasuke baka !_

Mais contre toute attente, Naruto lui fit juste un sourire. Un tellement faux que le brun en fut surpris. Avec le temps, il avait su faire la différence entre les vrais sourires et les faux. Souvent le blond en avait plaqué sur les lèvres, un sourire de circonstance. Néanmoins, petit à petit, et surtout depuis son retour, ceux là étaient devenu rare, au profit de sourires flamboyants montrant sa vrai joie de vivre.

Et justement, dans celui qu'il lui offrait maintenant, il n'y avait aucune joie, aucune envie, juste une grimace qui essayait de lui dire que tout aller bien, alors que ses yeux étaient vides. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué. **_Mais je ne peux pas dormir…_**

Sasuke se raisonna et s'endormit, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Naruto regarda à nouveau son coéquipier entre ses mèches. **_Si je dors je risque de perdre le contrôle, si je le perds, je pourrais vous faire du mal, si je vous fais du mal…je ne suis plus rien…_** Il resta ainsi jusqu'à sentir son sensei venir réveiller le brun. Il ne bougea pas, ils sauraient sinon.

Il vit Sasuke attraper la main qui se tendait vers lui. Il sentit de nouveau le regard de son ami sur lui. Il sentit aussi son sensei s'endormir et le brun effaçait sa présence. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à camoufler son souffle. Naruto le savait, le brun était devant lui et attendait un faux pas de sa part.

L'Uchiha sembla se décider à bouger. Il partit au bout d'un moment. Naruto préféra garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que son tour vienne, ne sachant pas si son ami allait ou non encore intervenir.

-Pauvre âme stupide….

-Tais toi.

-Que je me taise ? huhuhu pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?

-Je suis ton hôte.

-Huhuhu….plus pour très longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais stupide renard ?

-HUHUHU, aurais-tu oublié ces cinq derniers jours ? aurais-tu…

-SILENCE.

-Huhuhuhuhu, on t'appelle….depuis un moment.

-……….. le blond revint à lui ouvrant les yeux.

-Usura…enfin !

-…..désolé Sasuke, je mettais endormi.

-Tchhh, c'est pas la peine de me mentir. Je sais où tu étais. Quoi de beau ? _parle moi Naruto…_

-De l'orage.

-Hu ? _il me bave quoi là ?_

-Bonne nuit. **_S'était quoi cette tête Sasuke, tu veux me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? non je dois être mal réveillé._**

Naruto se leva, marcha jusqu'au point de surveillance, prit place, s'enveloppant dans sa couverture, soulageait de ne plus avoir à feindre. Un bruit le fit tourner la tête vers le campement, Sasuke le regardait d'un œil méchant.

_Qu'est ce qu'il à cet idiot ? Le problème serait Kyubi ? Non c'est pas possible, il a le contrôle sur ce truc…_

Le blond n'eut même pas la force de lui sourire pour lui mentir. **_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me fait encore plus mal, encore plus peur….si jamais je te faisais du mal à toi….j'en mourrais….je ne peux pas._**

* * *

Le soleil se levait. Le blond partit réveiller ses amis. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. **_Comment Gaara a-t-il fait pendant toutes ces années ?_** Il prépara le petit déj, les bruits matinaux s'encombraient à présent de quelques bribes de paroles humaines, lui lancinant le crâne.

Ils mangeaient autour du feu qui s'éteignait doucement lorsque Kakashi osa demander ce que tous se demandaient. Il faut dire que le brun mangeait du bout des doigts, regardant malgré lui le blond aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, grignotant un biscuit sec, alors que Sakura n'écoutait plus sa nouvelle amie.

-Naruto ?

-Oui sensei. Il voyait qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Ne ?

-Pas de Ne qui tienne, tu n'as pas levé Sakura cette nuit pour son tour de garde et tu as des cernes.

-Il faut se dépêcher pour…

-Naruto. Sasuke et Sakura regardaient la scène l'un ayant l'air blasé et l'autre inquiète.

-C'est rien Sensei.

-Ce n'est pas…

-C'EST RIEN ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !!! le blond s'était levé d'un coup, faisant sursauter la cliente qui se trouvait près de lui.

-…….. ils étaient tous plus que surpris par ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu mets tes coéquipiers, le client et la mission en danger. Ce n'est pas rien. L'œil de Kakashi s'était étréci de colère.

-Je ne mets personne en danger. Rien que les deux là bas auraient été suffisant à la mission de toute façon.

-Quoi ? la voix du prof était indignée.

-……..**_qu'est ce que je fous ? j'aurais du aller voir Tsunade…je suis lâche…_**le blond sera sa main gauche par petit à coup, celle portant la cicatrice ou il avait juré, elle le démangeait.

-Naruto embarqua son sac qui était près de lui et les attendit en direction de Suna. Lorsque le groupe se leva après un instinct de surprise, ils se mirent à le suivre. Sasuke sentit le regard de ses deux acolytes et partit en avant, rattraper le blond.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Hn ?

-T'as quoi ?

-Tu t'intéresses à moi toi ? _toujours Dobe…_

-……..Parle, tu sais que je peux t'écouter non ? je sais…

-Qu'est ce que tu sais ? tu m'as parlé quand tu t'es barré à l'époque toi ? laisse moi tranquille face de cake.

-……..à l'époque je savais que tu essayerais de me stopper. _Face de cake ? t'es même pas en forme pour trouver de meilleures vannes ?_

-……..**_laisse moi, je peux pas parler de ça, ils m'enfermeront…je ne veux pas…._**

-Ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui tu ne parles pas parce que tu ne veux pas que je t'arrête ?

-…….le blond ouvrit la bouche

-……._gagné, il va parler._

-Reste sur tes gardes Teme.

-Hein ?

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, deux ombres surgirent face à lui. Sasuke vit le blond se mettre en eux et lui, sentant une énorme poussée de chakra. Il vit un corps se vider de sang et tripes sur le sol drèche, signifiant qu'ils n'étaient plus loin de Suna. Sasuke n'avait même pas vu le mouvement.

Et lorsqu'il réalisa, Naruto se tenait à cheval sur l'autre à terre et venait de lui claquer la nuque dans un bruit dément, lui arrachant à moitié la tête. Sans sourciller devant la scène, il se releva rendant son sabre à l'Uchiha. Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué son absence.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, se mettant à humer l'air comme un chien, mais rien ne sembla l'intéresser plus que ça. Il avança et Sasuke comprit en voyant le sol. Aucune ombre. Son rival n'était pas celui lui faisant face. Le brun continua sa route, ne voulant pas intervenir dans les plans du blond. Pourtant il ne sentait aucune trace, aucune autre présence.

Le silence revenait, les oiseaux recommençaient à piailler. Et là, à quelques mètres devant lui, Sasuke vit un arbre s'écrouler, Naruto apparaître, son corps cerclait de rouge bien trop mat, se battant de ses griffes acérées.

Le combat faisait rage, le ninja essaya plusieurs jutsu, mais semblait à présent à cours d'idée. De leur combat était né diverses formes dans le sol, pouvoir de l'adversaire de la bête. Un nouveau mouvement de main, la terre qui s'élève en pic vertigineux, un rire qui résonne dans le silence de la scène.

Le demi Naruto prend appui sur les pics, sautant de l'un à l'autre, les brisant juste en les touchant une nanoseconde, le temps de se rendre jusqu'à sa cible, de lever la main. L'homme explose, se n'était pas lui, des milliers de petits pics de terre s'enfoncent dans la forme orange. Elle tombe à terre, se relève calmement, elle gonfle son chakra. Les pics tombent sans qu'elle n'est à les toucher, les plaies se referment.

Naruto posa ses mains au sol, plus loin elles ressortir, l'homme eut juste le temps de les éviter. Il courait, il voulait s'échapper de l'enfer ou il était tombé. Un rire guttural, presque un cri de plaisir mais à un niveau sonore bestial, se fit entendre. Le blond joignit ses mains et d'un geste violent les apposa sur le sol qui trembla.

L'homme lui faisant face n'en menait pas large dans sa fuite. Il trébucha d'ailleurs suite à se coup. Et le blond n'éprouva aucune pitié. Il surgit devant lui, s'élevant de la terre comme pour se moquer du pouvoir de son rival, planta ses griffes dans la poitrine de l'homme et en ressortit le cœur palpitant du ninja.

Un sourire carnassier élargit ses lèvres et d'un geste brutal, il éclata l'organe entre ses doigts. Le sang se mit à ruisseler entre ses doigts tandis que le corps terminait de se convulsait avec violence. _Ce n'est pas Naruto_. La bête leur faisant face les fixa quelques instants. Le sourire revint, et elle courut à eux. _Reprends toi, je ne veux pas te tuer._

-Kyubi arrête…Naruto voyait ce qui allait arriver.

-Kukuku, mais je veux me battre contre l'Uchiha Naruto.

-JAMAIS !!!**_ aucun d'entre eux et surtout pas lui, non je le suivrais sinon…_**

Naruto hurla cela à l'air libre, reprenant le contrôle du démon. Il se tenait la tête, suant à grosse goutte, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Il tomba en avant, inconscient. Son coéquipier le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche sol, une sueur froide s'écoulant le long de sa joue.

-Depuis quand était –il parti ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a trop vite évolué…..il doit y avoir un problème cependant….

-Vous aviez vu sensei ?

-Non Sasuke je l'avoue, et toi ?

-Uniquement parce que j'étais proche et que je n'ai pas vu d'ombre sur le sol.

-…….en tout cas il a un sérieux problème. Restez sur vos gardes, s'il perd le contrôle….

-……..

-Sensei ?

-Désolé Sakura.

-Je vous préviens Kakashi sensei, même s'il perd le contrôle, je ne lui ferrais rien. Le brun se mettait lui aussi à ne plus être celui qu'il était habituellement.

Il porta Naruto à bout de bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. Ils marchèrent ainsi après avoir caché les meurtres sur quelques mètres. Le blond s'éveilla alors, l'expression nébuleuse, comme à bout de souffle. Sasuke entendit mais ne releva pas le murmure de l'autre.

-J'ai encore perdu le contrôle…._**encore** ? _Naruto referma les yeux, les rouvrant quelques minutes plus tard, réalisant ou il se trouvait.

-…….Naruto ?

-Lâche moi, c'est bon.

-…….sur ?

-Hn. Le brun posa son ami sur le sol. Ce dernier se leva et après quelques pas titubant, l'air encore plus malade, reprit la route.

-Tu comptes continuer comme ça longtemps ?

-…….

-Hey Dobe, tu n'iras pas loin dans ton état, et ne pas nous en parler pourras aggraver le tout.

-………..

Naruto ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu, comme s'il marchait d'un pas automatique, un pas après l'autre et ainsi de suite. Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Le village fut bientôt en vue. Le Kazekage se tenait à l'entrée, ayant était prévenu de leur arrivée.

Plus ils approchaient, plus le roux se décontenançait. Le roux ne portait pas ses vêtements de cérémonie, préférant être plus à l'aise. Temari eu un regard étonné et Kankuro, observait en silence. Lorsque le groupe stoppa devant eux, il n'eut aucun regard pour les autres. Gaara semblait obnubilé par le salvateur de son âme.

-Salut. La rosée et son maître se doutaient déjà de la non réponse à ses yeux.

-Naruto ? Temari et Kankuro saluèrent d'un signe de tête n'osant même pas interrompre leur petit frère.

-…..

-Naruto ?

-……

-Na…

-Salut Gaara. le roux tourna la tête vers l'Uchiha.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? le regard turquoise redevenait celui d'antan, emplit de promesse meurtrière.

-Rien.

-…..

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est parti Gaara. Sakura semblait inquiète et cela ne plut pas au chef du village.

-Kakashi ?

-'sais pas. L'est arrivé comme ça et je ne vois pas….

-……. Le Kazekage posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond qui le fit sursauter.

-Gaara ? Ne ? il sembla enfin réaliser où il se trouvait. S'lut.

-……Salut Naruto. Tu as quoi ?

-Rien.

-Naruto je te vois pas souvent et là, de toute les fois, c'est la première ou t'es comme ça.

-Et toi c'est la première fois que tu causes autant ! la voix habituellement si joyeuse pour le roux, était véhémente.

-Naruto ! il s'inquiète pour toi ! la rosée avait surgit près d'eux.

-……..il la regarda, l'air mauvais.

-……….plus personne ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, Gaara repris la parole.

-J'ai des choses à faire. Mais je veux savoir. Je viendrais te voir par la suite. tu me raconteras.

-…….

-Naruto. La voix du roux attendait confirmation.

-Bien…..kazekage Sama. Un regard de défis dans les prunelles pourtant froides, Naruto passa près de lui et se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui étaient habituellement réservé, connaissant le chemin par coeur.

-………..

* * *

Le Kazekage commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Heureusement l'entrevu finissait, il était enfin libre. Il faisait nuit, totalement maintenant, une nuit sans lune mais clairsemée d'étoiles. Le roux sortit de son bureau, jetant un regard haineux à tous ceux qui auraient pu essayé de l'arrêter. Sa sœur disparue vers la chambre de Sakura et Kankuro partit quant à lui du coté de la garde avec la jeune femme escortée qu'il allait garder.

Gaara vit la scène de loin. La porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke fut éjecté de la pièce comme s'il n'avait été qu'un cafard bien que ceux-ci s'accroche un peu plus. Et les portes de la chambre de Naruto se refermèrent dans un fracas.

Le brun resta scotché aux portes quelques instants, une intense réflexion se lisait sur ses traits. Mais quand il sentit la présence du roux, son air indifférent revint sur sa face, malgré une ridule au coin de la bouche, montrant son mécontentement.

Il allait passer près du puissant petit jeune homme lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, cote à cote, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, faisant un échange comme s'il n'y allait pas en avoir.

-C'est à cause de toi Sasuke.

-Hein ? le brun s'arrêta.

-Il a voulut se surpasser, il en a trop fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous m'avez fait savoir pour les meurtres autour de Konoha.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est lui quand même ?

-……..

-Pas Naruto, nous l'avons surveillé et…

-Il n'a eu que 3 ans pour prendre le contrôle de nombreuse queues, moi je n'en avais qu'une et j'avais du mal. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a du faire. Pour toi, il a réussi à prendre le dessus sur 3 en 3 ans. Son sceau c'est affaibli plus vite qu'il n'a pu le supporter...si Kyubi arrive à sortir cela ne m'étonnerais pas.

-……

-Et puis, depuis le combat avec ton frère, il a apprit à maîtriser ce qu'il n'arrivait pas….non ?

-Je ne peux plus entrer en lui comme je le veux….le brun semblait se parler à lui-même, ailleurs.

-Faut pas oublier non plus qu'il a utilisé son chakra comme un fou pour maîtriser le rasengan et son affinité, cela, dans le seul but de t'égaler puis de pouvoir t'aider au mieux avec le feu.

-…….

-Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

-Ma faute….

-Ta faute, exact…..du moins en partie.

-……

-Il est buté aussi. On lui avait dit de se calmer, mais en sachant que tu risquais ta vie, il est devenu fou. Il a fait l'impossible et personne ne comprenait comment il faisait pour tenir….

-……un pli soucieux se fit sur son front.

-Il a toujours eu beaucoup de volonté, il t'aime trop, il ne veut surtout pas vous inquiéter. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il…

-J'en suis sur, je sais ce que c'est…..et il a peur de vos réactions. S'étant toujours tiré de ses propres histoires seul, il ne cherche pas d'aide aujourd'hui.

-Alors qu'il est le premier à l'offrir ?

-……

-Tu vas me dire qu'il ne veut pas accepter ?

-……

-Tchhhh

-Et je t'interdis de l'abandonner maintenant stupide Uchiha. N'oublis pas tous ce qu'il a sacrifié pour t'aider, il t'a aidé à tuer Itachi, comme Orochimaru, il t'a ramené, il a failli être renié du village pour ça, il…

-Il m'a sauvé, je sais,….mais je lui avais rien demandé. _Qu'est ce que je dis ? je…_

La petite tirade de trop d'un homme qu'il ne portait déjà pas dans son cœur. Un poing blême rencontra une peau qui semblait plus bronzée alors qu'elle était, elle aussi, diaphane. _P'tain la vache, mais merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place._

L'homme aux cheveux de sang le regarda de haut, ses yeux turquoise l'auraient tués sur place. Il ne dit rien de plus, s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait eu moins d'effet que ses yeux. Il partit jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Rien. Encore. Rien. Gaara étant maître chez lui, s'invita. Il tourna les poignées et entra. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il ne le vit pas ressortir. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui il peut te voir ? Pourquoi il peut te parler ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

Le brun se releva et vit à cet instant là le sable sur le sol, glissé lentement, comme un serpent qu'il avait trop fréquenté. Une forme miniature de Tanuki se forma, le regardant sans vraiment le voir, de ses yeux de sable. Il fila comme une flèche et le brun comprit le message, il suivit la bête. Il gravissait à présent la paroi extérieure, il faisait froid, _c'est sûr un désert la nuit…_, il détestait ça, mais il continua, effaçant sa présence totalement. Il vit la chose stopper sa course, il fit de même, elle disparut et des voix la remplacèrent.

Gaara observa la pièce, spacieuse, meublée avec richesse, aux tentures de couleurs vives, un lit immense presque en son centre. Quelques bibelots, un sac, des coussins, des tapis…

-Naruto, t'es ou ?

-Suis là.

-Tu sais que t'es effrayant avec tes yeux là ? et…tu chiales ?

-Non.

-Ah, pourtant il pleut pas ce soir.

-Tchhh. Le brun essayait de s'imaginer la scène, ne pouvant voir les jinchuurikis qui se trouvaient juste sous le toit.

-Ça va mieux ? _touche pas à mon Naruto toi ou je te défense !_

-Hn.

-C'est quoi comme réponse ça ?

-T'es trop causant se soir toi.

-Naruto, t'es ….enfin je veux pas te voir comme ça. Parle s'il te plait.

-………

-Naruto.

-Rien.

-Naru…

-Rien s'teu plait Gaara…..rien.

-Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu es si fatigué.

-Parce que j'ai pas dormi depuis quelques jours.

-Baka, dis pas ça avec un air si sérieux ! _c'est bizarre d'entendre autant Gaara…_

-Héhéhé. _Il a réussi à lui tirer un rire ?_ le brun s'assit sur le toit, se frottant les bras pour se les réchauffer.

-Je sais que ça va pas, raconte ? le blond semblait sur le point de se briser

-……….

-Bon. Et l'autre, il t'a fait quoi ?

-Rien.

-T'as pas fini avec tes riens ? pourquoi tu l'as expulsé d'ici ? _c'est vrai, parle Usuratonkachi._

-Il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-……ou est le problème ?

-T'as déjà vu Sasuke Uchiha s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de lui depuis un moment ?

-Même si te dire ça me gave, peut être qu'il est sincère….c'est quoi cette tête ? je te dis ce que je pense, t'as jamais remarqué ?

-Quoi ? _mais la ferme imbécile de mec !_le brun voulait se montrer mais n'avait pas le courage.

-Que t'es la seule personne à qui il s'intéresse un temps soi peu. _Et merde, il avait remarqué cet abruti._

-Me fais pas rire. _Quoi ?_

-Mais je suis sérieux, il a toujours été….particulier avec toi, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui aussi…..

-T'insinues quoi là ?

-D'après toi ?

-Tssss. _tssss ? mais c'est pas une réponse ça !_

-Et je pense que c'est parce qu'il sait que tu l'abandonneras jamais et qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi. _Touché coulé….et merdeuuu…je croyais être meilleur acteur que ça…_

-Dis Gaara ….

-Hm ?

-Comment t'as fait….je veux dire, tu sais, t'as pas dormi pendant 16 ans quand même et moi au bout de 5 jours je meurs à moitié….

-D'après ce que je sais, ça dure depuis plusieurs mois non ?

-………._**comment il sait ? qui lui as dit ? **merde je veux voir, je veux savoir…_

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. M'en fous à moitié après tout, je m'en fait juste pour toi. Pour une fois que c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide Naru…

-C'est Kyubi….tu peux entrer Sasuke.

-……._hein ?_

-Entre je te dis Teme. Le brun s'exécuta, passant par le balcon de terre cuite.

-Tu savais depuis….

-Que deux secondes, quand j'ai demandé comment il faisait. Le blond se tenait sur un meuble, dos à un miroir, calé de manière inconfortable pour ne pas dormir, alors qu'un lit digne d'un roi lui tendait les bras. Tu as soupiré un peu trop fort, un vague sourire étira ses traits. _Il a l'air si misérable…_

-Depuis quand t'es sur tes gardes de cette manière ?

-Quand il est sur le point de sortir, je deviens plus réceptif. Naruto se redressa un peu, se frottant un œil.

-…..

-Bon….je ne veux pas mettre les deux autres au courant….si besoin n'est. Mes souvenirs de tout ça ne remonte pas à longtemps, mais Kyubi s'amuse à me rafraîchir la mémoire. C'est lui qui s'amuse à me prendre dans mon sommeil.

-Et pourquoi il ne s'attaque pas au village ? _prendre ?_

-Parce que je préférerais mourir plutôt que ça ! sa détermination brilla dans son regard fatigué. Et il le sait. Il sait que je n'hésiterais pas à m'ouvrir les veines ou à me décapiter tout seul s'il le faisait….il me tourmente autrement, il me montre ce qu'il peut faire…..et surtout que je perd peu à peu le contrôle.

-……..tu perds le contrôle de Kyubi ?

-Ouais….et je ne peux plus dormir sans avoir peur qu'il ne sorte.

-Mais tu t'affaiblis Dobe ! le brun s'énervait, l'attrapant par le col.

-Je sais, j'ai perdu contre lui ce matin….il voulait te tuer Sasuke….le blond tourna la tête vers le Kazekage.

-……..le roux le regardait sans rien à dire.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-On avait une technique. Je dormais parfois, en fait pendant plusieurs jours, dans un cachot, entouré de sceau divers, empêchant Itchibi de sortir, je reprenais le contrôle après….parfois difficilement. Je ne te garantie rien Naruto. Il faudra sûrement retoucher la puissance des sceaux et des barreaux…..oui sûrement, je pense qu'il nous faudra demandé de l'aide à Sakura et à Kakashi. Le roux avait un doigt au menton, réfléchissant à voix haute.

-………..le blond semblait résigné et le brun ne résista pas à l'envi de le prendre dans ses bras. D'un des siens, il l'enveloppa d'un geste protecteur, se surprenant lui même.

-………**_il me fait quoi là ? _**le blond regarda le chef de village qu'un sourire en coin venait de saisir.

-Bon, je vais de ce pas les prévenir que tu as à parler, pendant se temps, je commence les recherches et je vais voir l'état de la cache, si elle est toujours d'attaque….

-GAARA ! C'EST QUOI SE SOURIRE PERVERS !

Mais le Kazekage avait d'autres renards à fouetter et s'en alla silencieusement. Le blond ne bougea, attendant que le brun le lâche. Cependant, il ne semblait pas presser de le faire. Le cœur de Naruto battait comme un dératé, un rire guttural se répandit en lui, la panique le prit aux tripes. D'un mouvement, le blond s'éjecta de sa place et ainsi du bras protecteur de son ami.

Naruto n'osait pas regarder son équipier, qui lui sentait un grand vide le prendre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la porte vola, s'éclatant contre les murs, une ombre arrivait en vitesse tandis que l'autre cherchait à la stopper.

Une immense baffe se fit entendre et le blond tomba en arrière, retenu par un Sasuke, sharingans activés, se retenant. Sakura se tenait devant eux, pleurant et fulminant contre le fait qu'il ne lui est rien dit. Naruto se releva et la prit dans ses bras, s'excusant. Sasuke sentit encore son cœur lui faire mal, la jalousie montait elle d'un cran.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se sépara du blond et courut à la bibliothèque, attrapant son sensei pour qu'il l'aide au passage, avec se qu'il savait sur Kyubi avant qu'il ne soit enfermé. Elle partie donc étudier comme elle pouvait les sceaux dans les ouvrages qu'elle trouva là-bas. Kakashi sur un dernier geste de la main, plutôt las, confia le blond au soin du brun et disparut avec la rosée.

Gaara partit vérifier sa geôle et accessoirement ancienne chambre. Naruto resta donc seul avec l'Uchiha. Et le silence s'installait, pesant. Sasuke regardait son vis-à-vis dont les yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourd. Il se rattrapa d'ailleurs de justesse à un meuble, le brun vint l'aider à se soutenir.

-Viens.

-Hé ? Naruto vit les bras de son ami l'entourer.

-Il faut te rafraîchir.

-…….il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Usuratonkachi ! c'est pas le moment de flancher.

-Ne ? Sasuke je…..le brun vit que le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Comment t'aurais fait tout seul baka ? quand t'as besoin d'aide demande.

-Toi tu demandes jamais. La réplique fut suivie d'un immense bâillement.

-……bon demande pas alors, mais je vais faire comme toi.

-Comme moi ? le brun déposa son paquet sur une commode et partit allumer l'arrivée d'eau de la douche.

-Ouais. Il s'approcha du blond qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Sasuke fit un sourire en coin et se mit à attraper son haut pour le lui enlever.

-Que ? Naruto essaya de le stopper, mais sa fatigue rendait chacun de ses mouvements inutiles.

-Essaie pas, tu te fatigueras encore plus, Kyubi a utilisé ton corps, c'est comme si t'avais jamais eu de repos en cinq jours.

-Comme moi quoi ? **_mais il veut vraiment me foutre à poil !_**

-Je te demande pas ton avis et j'agis. Le sourire du brun s'élargit devant la face de son ami.

-…..hnnn, le blond sentit le vêtement s'enlever, le brun le mit sur pied, il n'arrivait plus à tenir droit et s'appuya contre le torse lui faisant face.**_ C'est quoi ça ? son cœur ? _**

-Bouge pas. Naruto sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes.**_ Ouf au moins il me laisse mon calebar._**

-….. **_que ?_**

-Serre les dents.

-Hein ?

-………..le sourire redevint sadique.

-KKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Hahahahahahaha

-Temeeeeeeeeeee

Sasuke avait jeté le blond sous une douche glacée, et l'adrénaline du au changement de température réveilla totalement l'Uzumaki, qui sortit tremblotant, hurlant, et près à frapper quiconque lui ferrait face. Il mit un pied en dehors du bac, et Sasuke se ramena avec une serviette et l'aida à se sécher, mais son rival attrapa le linge et le fit tout seul, toujours vexé. Le brun arrêta de sourire, essayant de se reprendre, et partit dans la chambre.

Naruto attrapa le sac que le brun lui envoya et remit le même type de vêtements sombre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, le brun se tenait près de la porte et acceptait des mains de Temari un plateau d'où s'élevait de la fumée. Elle eut un petit sourire pour le blond et repartit. Sasuke posa son fardeau sur une petite commode et le regarda.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et regarda ce qui était posé. Deux tasses de café brûlant. Le brun attrapa la sienne et partit prendre place sur le lit, buvant par petite gorgée. Naruto prit place sur un pouf et but lui aussi, sentant le liquide chaud couler le long de sa trachée. Il se sentait un peu plus d'attaque, il eut un sourire pour Sasuke dont le cœur fut transporté de joie. Naruto reposa sa tasse, ayant fini, et se leva, s'écartant le plus loin possible de Sasuke. Le brun ne sembla pas d'abord le remarquer, mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il posa son mug à son tour et partit vers le blond qui reculait à mesure qu'il avançait.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-T'approche pas Sasuke. Le brun réagit tout de suite, la voix commençait à devenir rauque.

-Naruto ?

-Viens pas, si je perds le contrôle….

-De toute manière on sera tous dans le mal. Sasuke arriva à son niveau et posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon qui jusque là, regardait le sol.

-Oui mais tu auras le temps de fuir.

-Je n'ai pas envi de fuir. Il obligea le blond à le regarder et rencontra les yeux du monstre.

-…….. Sasuke eut un sourire pour l'autre qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je vous dérange ?

-………. Naruto rabaissa le visage.

-Non Gaara. Alors ?

-La cellule est prête, je l'ai amélioré. J'ai croisé Sakura, elle est sur une piste, apparemment, d'un sceau assez puissant pour contenir Kyubi. Et elle aurait trouvé une manière de renforçer le tien, ainsi tu aurais à nouveau le contrôle sur lui.

-Je peux voir la cellule ?

-…….suis moi.

Gaara sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par les deux autres. Ils longèrent un couloir, descendirent plusieurs escaliers, passèrent devant plusieurs gardes masqués. Naruto gardait la face au sol. Une énorme porte s'étala devant eux. D'un large mouvement de main, le sable s'éleva et ouvrit les portes.

Un crissement retentit, des torches aux murs étroits éclairèrent un passage menant à un escalier. Il descendit et Naruto se mit à trembler. Sasuke le vit, l'ambiance était lourde, mais pour un jinchuuriki elle se devait insupportable. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et s'engagea à la suite du roux.

De nombreux escaliers furent descendus, et à chaque nouveau, Naruto ralentissait l'allure, l'atmosphère se chargée de silence. Le Kazekage s'arrêta enfin, Sasuke en fit de même, le blond le percutant doucement. Il releva la tête, son visage était pale à nouveau et ses yeux toujours d'un rouge orangé.

La couleur pâlit à la vue des immenses barres de titanes. Plusieurs sceaux s'étalaient sur la grille. Naruto lâcha la main qui le tenait et s'approcha des barres, allant la poser sur l'une. Mais une barrière de sable l'en empêcha.

-les sceaux sont actif, tu portes Kyubi, ça réagira.

-…..

-Tu as été enfermé là à chaque fois que tu voulais dormir ?

-Oui.

-……. Le blond regardait le roux avec des yeux emplis de douleur et de tristesse.

-C'est passé maintenant.

-Gaara s'était approché et lui avait posé une main derrière la nuque, un sourire apaisant auquel l'autre répondit. Les yeux ciel repartirent sur la cage et Naruto sembla être loin.

-Gaara, je les ai amené, Kankuro m'a dit que vous étiez là, il vous avez vu y aller.

-Hm.

-On a réussi Naruto. Je sais comment faire.

-……vrai Sakura ? le sourire du blond s'étala sur sa face, moins vif que d'habitude, mais enfin présent depuis un moment.

-Oui…..elle baissa la tête, ses yeux se teintant non pas de doute mais d'angoisse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-……..Kakashi vit qu'elle ne parlerait plus. Temari se mordit la lèvre et partie lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

-On a trouvé la solution, c'est sur, mais elle est risquée et malheureusement douloureuse.

-……..quand on commence ?

-Naruto ! tu piges pas, tu souffriras énormément ! la jeune fille se retenait de pleurer.

-T'en fais pas Sakura….et puis on a pas le choix non ?

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur la joue, effaçant la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Un magnifique sourire l'accueillit. Elle essayait de lire dans ses yeux, mais elle ne trouva rien de plus qu'une immense confiance.

-On peut le faire maintenant. Elle baissa le visage et s'essuya les yeux.

-Ok, tant mieux. C'est parti…Gaara…. Le brun leva les mains et les portes s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion du sable.

-Usuratonkachi…..Naruto passa près de son coéquipier.

-Sasuke….si ça ne marche pas, n'hésite pas, tue moi. Le regard du blond le fit frémir. **_N'ai pas des yeux aussi triste…_**

-Hn._ Naruto… _l'Uchiha essaya de garder contenance et même de sourire. Franchement, il ne savait pas ce que pouvait voir à l'instant le blond.

-Merci. Naruto entra dans le cachot. Il partit vers un mur où s'étalait divers sceaux.

-Ce sont des sceaux qui absorbent l'énergie et le chakra. Fait attention à ne pas toucher les barrières si tu te défaits des chaînes que j'ai rajouté, ce serait pour te prendre une décharge …..un chidori en vraiment…vraiment plus puissant.

-Ok Gaara. Le blond s'arrêta devant les chaînes.

-On va devoir t'enchaîner pour que je puisse m'y mettre sans que tu ne m'attaques…on ne sait jamais.

-Pas de problème Sakura, et relève la tête, je t'en veux pas pour ce que tu vas faire. Je t'en suis même reconnaissant.

-Mais….le sourire continuel de Naruto la fit taire. Enlève ton t-shirt alors, il faut que je puisse t'apposer les nouveaux signes.

-Ok. Mais j'aurais aimé entendre ça il y a bien longtemps hahahahaha.

-Baka. Elle souriait enfin.

Le blond se mit dos au mur, et Sasuke se chargea de refermer les bracelets de métal autour des fins poignets. Sakura s'approcha de lui et à l'aide de Temari, recopia des signes sur le corps cuivré, dépassant parfois sur le sol ou les murs. Cela leur prit près d'une heure pour étaler tous ce qu'il fallait.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Sakura commença à concentrer son chakra dans ses paumes et se mit au travail. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les effets de la douche et du café s'étaient estompés. De toute manière, la douleur qu'il ressentait aurait réveillé un mort. Naruto hurlait à plein poumon depuis un bon moment. Des cris de rage s'y mêlant parfois.

L'harnais qu'il avait entre les dents pour les lui protégées était tombé depuis longtemps, un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses mains se serraient et desserraient compulsivement. L'air avait parfois du mal à trouver la voie de ses poumons. Ils vivaient tous sa souffrance.

Naruto essayait de garder conscience, il ne voulait laisser aucune chance à son démon. Après plusieurs heures de souffrances, il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait l'énergie s'échappée. Il le sentait bougé.

Ses paupières commencèrent à s'affaisser. Son souffle se fit plus rauque. Temari, de l'autre coté des grilles regarda en coin Gaara. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis et était adossé à un mur bien qu'il eut remarqué, tout comme Sasuke, le changement de température de la pièce.

-Sakura, sort. La voix de Naruto devenait lointaine. Sasu..ke…

-…….la jeune fille regarda son ami, mais continua. Ses yeux commencèrent à se revulser.

-Saku…ra….

-J'y suis presque….tiens bon Naruto, les signes se sont condensés, il me reste juste à les fixer. Tiens bon…des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle ne leurs autorisa pas de tomber.

-Ggguuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, elle avait, dans l'angoisse qui croissait en elle, mis trop de chakra.

-Cette fois tu es à moi.

-Arrête… il voyait l'immense prison de Kyubi s'approchait de lui. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-Kukuku

-Sasu….il ne s'entendit même pas dire la suite. tout était noir.

Naruto sentait que Kyubi remontait. Il leur hurla de fuir, mais il n'était même pas sur que les paroles eurent franchi sa bouche. Personne ne l'écouta et le doute n'eut pas le temps de s'installer. Il eut un regard implorant vers l'Uchiha, avant que dans une torpeur, ses paupières ne se ferment. Celui comprit et agit aussi vite que possible. Il arriva à ses pieds et enleva la jeune fille à temps. Elle hurla de mécontentement, mais finis par remercier intérieurement le brun.

Les yeux du blond se révulsèrent, son corps fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur une grimace de douleur, révélant ses crocs, un mince filet de bave s'en écoula, les traces de ses joues s'étalant sur son visage. Le chakra rouge sortit de ses pores et se condensa en un temps record.

L'énergie se rassembla autour du blond, comme une armure. Naruto n'avait plus rien d'humain. Les chaînes que portait l'Uzumaki à ses poignets furent arrachées d'un mouvement, comme si le lourd métal était fait de sucre, le laissant choir sur le sol dans une réception féline.

Le sable referma les portes derrières les deux acolytes. La respiration était saccadée. La jeune fille regarda, inquiète, les sceaux qui allaient l'empêcher de sortir de sa prison.

Un rire éraillé s'éleva de la bête orange, rien ne transperçait de ses yeux blancs. Elle disparut de leur vue et même Sasuke ne réussissait à la suivre qu'à l'aide de ses sharingans. Naruto atterrit sur les grilles, se recevant une décharge et fut propulsé contre la pierre lui faisant dos.

Le hurlement devint un rire moqueur. Naruto riait à gorge déployait, il disparut de nouveau et avec deux rasengans dans chaque main, il s'attaqua aux barres. Elles ne bougèrent pas. Certains sceaux absorbèrent l'énergie et les autres se chargèrent de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Il tourna en rond après s'être relevé, il cherchait un moyen de briser ses liens.

Il s'élança plusieurs fois contre les grilles et plusieurs fois il se reprit le mur. Aussi têtu qu'en tant normal, mais le physique bien différent, Naruto se jeta une dernière fois sur les barres. Une fois projetait, il s'allongea au sol, pattes avant croisées, tête droite, il réfléchissait, épiant chaque mouvement des shinobis à l'extérieur.

Sakura pleurait depuis un moment, Temari se tenait en retrait, ne sachant de qui entre son frère et la bête, elle devait avoir plus peur. Le Kazekage avait retrouvé son air psychopathe, visage qu'il n'avait eu depuis des années. Sasuke faisait face à son coéquipier, il ne ciller pas, ne disait rien. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur sa face.

Un nouveau grognement de satisfaction, la bête se releva, se concentra et tout se passa très vite, personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir. _Son affinité, le vent…._ Une énorme tempête de vent souffla dans la geôle, emportant dans son sillage les divers papiers où se trouvaient les sceaux. La porte explosa sous un nouveau coup de rasengan, un grognement raisonna. Sasuke se mit devant les filles, Gaara se tenait lui aussi près. Elle les regarda, une lueur mauvaise ria dans ses yeux. La tâche orange bondit vers l'escalier et le remonta.

Gaara passa près de Sasuke, debout sur un nuage de sable et les laissa s'y installer, remontant le long des escaliers, juste derrière la bête. Temari, plus bas, n'étant pas montée avec eux, attrapa le mini talkie walkie et prévint Kakashi de s'écarter des portes.

Le blond courait au sol, passant parfois au mur dans les virages. Rien ne semblait le fatigué. Il n'eut qu'une fois un regard en arrière, envoyant l'une de ses queues sur ses compagnons. Cela fut évité grâce à la dextérité du roux. La bête vit les portes, après des dizaines de marches, elle y était enfin. Elle explosa les portes au moment ou l'argenté s'en dégageait. Naruto atterrit sur le sol qui était recouvert de signes, mais il rebondit aussitôt ne laissant pas le piège se refermer. Traversant le corridor, se jetant par une fenêtre, il fila au travers des dunes de sable. Le groupe le suivait toujours de près.

-Sasuke il faudra le retenir.

-……

-J'ai presque fini le sceau, il faut juste le stopper que je puisse continuer.

-T'es rigolote toi.

Ils arrivèrent dans un paysage escarpé, empli de pierres tranchantes. Le blond s'y arrêta. Sasuke sauta à terre et eu juste le temps d'éviter un coup de griffe bientôt suivie de coup de queues. Naruto ne le reconnaissait même plus. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups, la bête semblant y prendre un plaisir malsain.

Elle se jeta sur lui, il put l'éviter de justesse, à nouveau, se faisant tout de même écorcher la peau d'un bras dans sa longueur. Un gémissement de douleur s'éleva. Naruto retomba plus loin et se tint la tête. _Que ?_ Apparemment, la bête pouvait encore perdre le contrôle. _Tout n'est donc pas perdu…._Sasuke sortit son sabre, _un chidori fera sans doute l'affaire_, surtout s'il le faisait se répercuter dans le corps de son ami…_en essayant de le localiser sur le sceau…_. Mais tandis qu'elle lui fonçait dessus, plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. _Je ne peux pas Naruto._

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Kyubi sur lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et baissait les bras. Et là, rien. Il les rouvrit et tomba sur le monstre, figeait à deux pas de lui. Il semblait souffrir atrocement. Sasuke allait appeler Naruto lorsqu'il vit un poing ganté s'encastrer dans la tête orange. La bête fit plusieurs pirouettes incontrôlées et finit sa course dans une énorme pierre de la taille d'une maison, qu'il fit explosé, tête la première. Un instant de stupeur le prit. Il voyait Sakura qui lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien.

-SAKURA ! Il n'allait pas attaquer…

-Quoi ? sa coéquipière le regarda surprise de sa phrase.

-Naruto ?

-……..les bras lui tombèrent. Sasuke se tenait comme anéanti près d'elle, sa voix si sure se troublant de peur.

-Naruto ?

Elle ne se relevait pas. Sasuke s'approcha avec précaution, doucement, près à le voir surgir de la poussière qui s'élevait. Des bruits se firent entendre, des plaintes, parfois rauques, parfois de la voix du blond. Sasuke n'hésita plus et fonça dans le nuage qu'un coup de vent emporta.

Quelques pierres se soulevèrent. La tâche orange s'avança vers eux, un pas puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, la couleur devenait de plus en plus pale. Elle s'estompa entièrement et Naruto leur fit face de nouveau. Il souriait.

Tombant à genoux, se les écorchant au passage, il continuait de sourire. De ses yeux, il ne voyait que du flou, mais il savait, ils étaient là. Avant de s'évanouir, son sourire s'élargit, après un mot d'excuse vint un prénom…celui de son coéquipier qui le tenait dans ses bras, sans aucune peur. Sakura le retourna et termina d'imposer le sceau, inconsciemment il émit une plainte de douleur, toussant un peu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'y insuffler son énergie, le tatouage se trouvait plus foncé qu'à l'habitude et bordé de rouge.

Elle s'occupa des blessures du blond, ayant une épaule démise ainsi qu'un pied en charpie. Les roches l'ayant écrasé dans sa perforation. Elle fit son possible, sentant le manque de chakra devenir de plus en plus présent en elle. Sakura décida d'en rester là pour Naruto, Kyubi finissant son travail. Avec ce qui lui restait de son énergie, elle soigna le brun et tomba dans les pommes. Gaara la prit dans un clone de sable et la porta jusqu'à lui. Sasuke se pencha vers le blond et le serra contre sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur. Le groupe retourna ainsi jusqu'au village, porté par un nuage de sable.

* * *

Naruto se sentait bien. Il avait quelques douleurs dans le corps, mais il se sentait mieux que ces derniers jours. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière lui fit mal, il se souvint d'être au village de Gaara, là ou la lumière était plus vive.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, la première chose qu'il distingua, comme dans un brouillard lointain et qui devenait de plus en plus net, n'était autre que la face inquiète de Sasuke dont les traits étaient tirés. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer. Il parlait.

Le blond se redressa et porta sa main à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait pas. La face si différente d'à l'ordinaire de son compagnon l'alerta. Il essaya de lire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas le faire s'inquiéter. Il arrivait à s'en sortir, comprenant ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il ouvrit même la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsque une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il sursauta. Tellement concentré sur son déchiffrage, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune fille. Et pourtant, elle semblait hurler et pleurer de toutes ses forces.

Naruto la regardait et vit sa face se décomposée. Il suivit son regard. L'Uchiha était dans une fureur sans nom. Il avait comprit l'intention du blond de ne pas lui montrer sa surdité. Il hurla même, ce nom qu'il aimait tant l'appeler, mais se tut devant la non réaction de son ami.

Il se prit la main dans le front et se rassit. Naruto eut un petit sourire et posa sa main sur celle de son rival, Sakura elle regardait chacun des gestes, semblant réaliser depuis peu ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Sasuke dut parler car il la vit parler dans sa direction. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains autour de ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le diagnostic fut vite fait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait touché à la tête, dans sa précipitation, elle l'avait frappé au mauvais endroit. La surdité serait passagère, voilà ce qu'il lut sur ses lèvres. Il eut encore un sourire, comme l'un de ceux qu'il offrait avant que Kyubi ne s'amuse avec lui. Ses coéquipiers furent rassurés et sourirent en réponse.

-Sa..kura. le blond mis sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'ouvrait bien.

-Oui ? la voix était comme brisée, parfois trop forte, parfois trop faible.

-……Naruto ne l'avait pas vu parler, enfermait dans son silence.

-Sakura, tu ne peux rien faire ?

-Non, j'ai vu ça trop tard.

-Hn. Le brun retourna contempler son acolyte.

-Naruto ? la jeune fille avait parlé avec douceur.

-……le brun vit qu'il n'avait rien entendu et lui secoua la main.

-Hé ? ah ! pardon. Héhéhé. Je dors depuis quand ?

-4 jours entiers. Il avait réussi à déchiffrer les dires de Sakura.

-…….

-Quoi ? le blond ne comprenait pas.

-Huhuhu

Sakura se leva, tandis que Sasuke se prit de nouveau le visage dans les mains. Elle alla vers l'une des commodes et lui balança un fruit puis sortit de la pièce. Il la regarda perplexe et par interroger en silence l'Uchiha.

-T'en ventre à réclamer. Tu n'as mal nul part ?

-…..le blond répondit par la négative d'un geste de la tête et mordit dans le fruit.

-……

Le brun se leva et revint avec le plateau de fruit. Naruto l'avala en grande partie, faisant passer le tout avec des rasades d'eau. Sasuke disparut de nouveau, cette fois vers la salle de bain et pendant se temps là, l'Uzumaki essaya de se lever. Il y arriva peut après, chancelant un peu. Son pied le lança un peu, il avança donc prudemment jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, voulant faire peur au brun, souriant déjà de sa blague, lorsqu'il emboutit un front. Sasuke se pencha en avant, jurant ou du moins sembla le faire.

Naruto lui releva le visage, troublé. Le front blanc était rougi, une goutte de sang coulait doucement le long de la peau de son ami. N'ayant rien sous la main, il lécha la goutte, sachant que la bave stopperait l'écoulement. Le brun semblait tétanisait puis se reprit, une lueur mécontente dans les yeux.

Le blond baissa les yeux et Sasuke soupira. Il refit alors le même scénario que quelques jours plus tôt, il se mit en quête de déshabiller son vis-à-vis. Ce fut au blond de se tétaniser cette fois. Etant en forme, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva en caleçon. Sasuke se retourna alors et vérifia la température du bain qu'il avait fait couler.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Le brun se retourna, se baissa à ses pieds et il réalisa le bandage qui l'envelopper. L'autre l'en tira et sembla vérifier la guérison. Lorsque ce fut fait, il sortit et laissa le blond seul face à son cœur qui, de battre, allait s'arrêter.

Il se glissa doucement dans l'eau après s'être dénudé. Il sentait les sensations remontées le long de son pied jusqu'à sa tête. Il se glissa dans le bain sans retenue. Il était si bien, ses pensées pourtant glissées vers son plus grand rival qui en cet instant n'avait pas réellement se statut.

Sasuke avait ouvert la porte lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un frapper. Temari lui offrit un sourire mutin, et entra dans la pièce, elle apportait un chariot de ramens fumant et épicés, Gaara ayant fait développé se plat dans la région pour que le blond puisse les trouver à chaque fois qu'il viendrait ici. Naruto sortit de son bain à cet instant, attiré qu'il était par le parfum subtil des nouilles dans leur bouillon. Sasuke devint aussi rouge qu'une Hinata en sa présence lorsqu'il appartu, Temari ria mi gênée, mi intéressée et sous le regard de haine du brun sortit de la pièce. Le blond avait disparut en les voyant rire, réapparaissant à moitié sécher, une serviette autour de la taille.

Sasuke ne sentait plus son cœur tellement il lui avait explosé la cage thoracique à la vue de Naruto nu. Il vola pratiquement jusqu'au plat, se déposant devant lui et l'engloutissant, bénissant sa surdité dans le moment car sachant que le brun s'énervait derrière lui.

Finalement, Sasuke ne supporta pas d'être moins important qu'un bol de ramen chaud. Et même si s'était le cas à cause de la famine qui lui avait été imposé de force. Il se mit dans le dos du blond et commença à l'essuyer. L'autre ne bougea plus. Aucun mouvement rien. Et puis soudain, il sortit de là.

Rouge de confusion, Naruto attrapa la serviette que l'autre avait été chercher et se sécha du mieux qu'il put. Ensuite, il attrapa les vêtements que lui tendaient le brun, un sourire en coin, et toujours l'air suffisant. **_P'tain j'ai du rêver de sa gentillesse, il me teste s'est tout, il se fout de moi là._**

En colère contre lui-même, le blond partit vers l'armoire qu'il utilisait parfois lorsqu'il restait dans la région un moment, pris quelques affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il portait un pantalon marron et un haut blanc, à la manière du maître des lieux. Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire, ayant prit un des plats et le mangeant en silence. Le rejet qu'il avait ressenti lui avait plus mal que ce qu'il aurait cru. Kakashi entra à cet instant, saluant le boudeur et parlant au blond qui le regardait, les yeux ronds.

-Sensei, votre masque.

-Mon masque ?

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui peuvent lire sur des lèvres sans les voir ?

-……hahaha, l'argenté se gratta la joue. Traduit lui.

-Pffff

-Dis lui que dès qu'il se sentira en forme, nous repartirons. Le brun répéta après avoir fait signe à Naruto

-Ok Teme. Puis Naruto fit un large sourire à son sensei, lâchant Sasuke. Mon pied me fait encore un peu mal, mais je pense que demain ça ira mieux.

Le professeur s'en alla, les deux garçons restant seul. Lorsque le brun eut fini, il partit tout simplement prendre possession de la douche et retrouva le blond, endormi de nouveau dans le lit. Sasuke s'installa alors dans le sofa moelleux près du balcon et, après quelques instants, s'endormit.

Naruto peu avant avait trouvé qu'il avait trop chaud et s'était endormit à nouveau. Une fièvre légère l'avait en fait prit. Dans la nuit, il gémit doucement. Le brun se leva, toucha son front, comprit, et s'occupa de lui.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs de la chambre brillaient enfin normalement depuis qu'il était là, tout était comme il se devait. Ou presque. Il sentit sur son front quelque chose. Il tendit la main. Un gant de toilette. Il se redressa un peu et suspendit son geste. Dans son autre main, il y avait quelque chose. Il osa un regard.

Sasuke dormait près de lui, assis sur le sol, le corps courbait sur le matelas, sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit le petit mouvement du blond et se réveilla. Il le regarda, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il bailla et lui offrit un sourire gentil. Un sourire que le blond n'avait jamais vu.

L'Uchiha se redressa à son tour et se traîna d'un pas lent dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il y arriva, son cœur faisait des bonds et il n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son propre reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Naruto se touchait la main, un petit sourire sur la face, mais ne sachant que penser. La porte s'ouvrit, Gaara entra sans autres cérémonies. Il vit le blond, assit sagement dans le lit, un regard rêveur dans les yeux. Il comprit car il savait. Le blond ne le lui avait jamais caché son attirance pour l'Uchiha, ni le fait qu'il savait que l'autre ne l'aimait pas. Mais le roux en doutait, et depuis peu, pensait même que l'autre l'aimé plus qu'il ne le disait.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire qui plomba le moral du brun lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en l'entendant parlé. _Encore cet…_les yeux turquoises regardèrent vers lui d'un air morne. Il avait amené dans son sillage de quoi nourrir un régiment, les deux jeunes hommes s'y attelèrent. Plus tard dans la matinée, ils prirent congés du roux et de Suna.

Naruto marchait, mais il n'entendait rien, ses oreilles n'étaient pas encore guéries, bien qu'un léger bourdonnement se faisait entendre sur sa droite. Il n'entendit pas ce que le brun à quelques pas de lui entendit. Il se sentit décoller du sol, des bras puissant se refermant autour de lui.

Il sentit à nouveau le sol plus loin sous ses pieds, il entendait parfaitement le cœur de son coéquipier qui battait à tout rompre, son sabre en main. Il ne sentait rien autour de lui pourtant, **_les mercenaires doivent seulement vouloir se venger de notre réussite sur la mission_**.

Naruto vit une ombre fondre sur eux, à mi chemin pourtant, elle disparut, enveloppée d'un cri de guerre. La fille du groupe apparemment ne supportait plus d'être réservée et s'acharnait sur le pauvre homme qui tendit une main vers le ciel, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sol sous les poings rageurs. Il réussit cependant à s'en extirper, alors qu'elle évitait le coup d'une femme masquée, mais il ne put aller bien loin, le poing de leurs sensei s'enfonçant dans la chair d'un chidori bien placé. La femme hurla, mais la fille du groupe se vengea d'avoir été dérangée, touchant le dos de son ennemie.

Elle tomba à terre, ses sens chamboulés. Un coup acquis de Tsunade elle-même, la confusion totale, elle acheva sa proie, une grimace sur la face. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, Naruto s'était libéré de la prise de Sasuke. Il sentit une drôle de moiteur sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke, un kunai dans le bras, serrant les dents, la rage dans les yeux. Il s'était interposé entre un homme et Naruto.

Le blond vit qu'il voulait déclenché un chidori nagashi, mais se rappelant la présence de son allié ne le fit pas. Il se laissa glisser au sol, fit trébucher l'homme et le décapita. Il s'était cependant transposé et reparut plus loin. Sasuke se releva, essuya sa lame et la rangea tandis que l'autre se fit explosé les entrailles d'une impulsion de chakra de la rosée.

Il s'approcha du blond qui semblait sous le choc. Naruto fixait le sang sur son épaule, les yeux presque exorbités. Sakura arriva à leur hauteur et concentra de nouveau son énergie, un sourire rassurant pour ses deux amis.

Naruto frissonnait légèrement, Kakashi le remarque, tout comme Sakura. Mais il leur fit un sourire. Sakura partit près d'une roche, explosant le sol à bout de poings. Naruto partit prendre place un peu plus loin, Sasuke restant derrière lui sous un coup d'œil du maître.

Plus à l'écart, le blond se laissa aller contre un tronc et Sasuke ne put se retenir. L'alanguissement innocent de son comparse l'attirer comme une mouche au miel. Il se mit devant le blond. _Il ne réagit pas….il n'a pas du recouvrir toute sa force…._le brun l'observait calmement, ne pensant même pas que Naruto pouvait ouvrir les yeux et le voir dans sa contemplation.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi il me fixe ? Je sens son regard….Pourquoi je suis sur mes gardes que maintenant ? Pourquoi son cœur a battu ainsi ? Seulement sous l'effet de surprise ? Pour…._**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de surprise et d'instinct, sans se poser d'autres questions, son esprit devenant blanc, repoussa violement le brun qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il avait un regard horrifié, un teint pale, la bouche entrouverte, l'air totalement choqué.

Sasuke ne trouva rien de mieux que de sourire en coin, réflexe qu'il avait acquis et repris après son retour à Konoha et surtout dont il était dur de se débarrasser. Naruto l'interpréta mal, tout comme l'Uchiha avait mal compris qu'il l'ait repoussé. _Au moins, c'est clair, il ne m'aime pas assez pour ça…_

Kakashi apparut dans le silence généré, surpris de trouver un Sasuke sur le cul au pied du blond. Sous l'atmosphère, il ne posa aucune question, la fille du groupe ayant déjà posé à ses oreilles ses doutes sur les deux bonhommes. Il avait cependant sa petite idée.

Ils reprirent leur route, le silence était pesant, Sakura regardait les deux garçons sans rien dire. A la pause du soir, le blond partit parler à la rosée des bourdonnements qu'il entendait. Elle le rassura, l'examina, ils rirent, mettant en pelote les nerfs du brun. Le sensei eut un sourire en coin.

Rien ne se passa dans la nuit. Tout était calme, et se fut ainsi jusqu'à Konoha. Là, il se fit encore examiner par la cinquième. Kakashi lui fit signe et elle partit avec lui avant de rendre son verdict, demandant des précisions sur ce qu'elle savait déjà, un rapport de Suna étant arrivé par vol d'oiseau un jour auparavant.

L'argenté la mit au courant de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la salle ou les jeunes adultes se trouvaient, Kakashi attira l'attention du brun et du blond, Tsunade elle haussa un sourcil vers Sakura.

L'ayant fréquentée depuis des années, elle comprit et lui offrit un sourire résigné. La blonde baissa la tête, respectant sa sagesse, et se tourna vers les deux autres. Elle aussi avait sentit le malaise lors de leur arrivée, et comprenait à présent, même si elle n'avait tous les détails. Elle aurait certes pu le concevoir du point de vue du blond, mais n'aurait jamais soupçonné le brun.

-Bon, Naruto le bourdonnement ce sont tes tympans qui reviennent à la vie si on peut dire….

-Vrai ?

-Oui, d'ici quelques jours, se sera parfait.

-Héhé…super. Enfin, il souriait.

-Je pense que nous n'aurons plus aucun problème de meurtres donc….

-……le sourire s'affaissa, remplacer par un air triste et désolé.

-……

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sasuke !

-Hé ? le blond se tourna vers son coéquipier, quelque peu rosé sous la remarque, mais toujours autant de haine dans le regard pour lui avoir rappeler cela.

-Huhuhu

-Tssss. Un geste de Kakashi dans le dos de Sasuke lui fit retourner les yeux vers la Godaime.

-Bon, je sais que tu pourras te débrouiller seul, mais je serais plus tranquille s'il y avait quelqu'un prés de toi pour te surveiller quelques jours.

-Me surveiller ?

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Kyubi n'est pas ressorti mais bon, on ne sait jamais donc…..Sasuke tu t'occuperas de Naruto.

-……

-QUOI ? MAIS ! les deux garçons avaient hurlés en même temps, leurs yeux faisant des voyages rapides entre eux et ceux de la cinquième.

-Oui, a moins que tu préféres que Kakashi s'occupe de lui ?

-……..

-Et Sakura….laisser un garçon et une fille ensemble….

-……. le brun grimaça.

-Peut être vois tu quelqu'un qui aurait assez de tripes pour rester près de lui, sachant qui il est et surtout en sachant qu'il aurait peu de chance de pouvoir le stopper seul ?

-…….à l'instant, son regard était aussi fou que celui de Gaara.

-Donc c'est décidé.

* * *

Ils marchaient en direction de chez Naruto. Le brun ne parlait pas et le blond fonçait droit devant. Tout deux se demandaient comment allait se passer cette cohabitation forcée. Le blond frappa l'épaule d'un énorme malabar qui le souleva à bout de bras. Un seul regard de Sasuke et il fut reposé à terre, l'autre se mettant à errer comme perdu.

Naruto regardait ça d'un drôle d'œil et le brun attira son regard pour lui dire de faire plus attention. Dans les yeux noirs aucun reproche, aucune moquerie. Il lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite. Le blond paniqua de nouveau, la lui arrachant.

Et c'est la qu'il regretta. La douleur dans les yeux onyx était visible, et pas que par lui, Ino qui était venue à leur niveau se mit à hurler sur le blond, qui ne la vit que lorsqu'il se ramassa un postillon sur la joue. Une main se plaça entre les deux blonds, comme une trève, et comme dans un rêve, la douleur n'existée plus sur sa face.

Sasuke reprit sa route, suivit par Naruto qui ne s'arrêta pas sur une Ino complètement HS sur la situation. Elle se décida alors de se rendre chez sa meilleure et pire amie. **_La vache, il est rapide quand il veut se Teme._** L'Uchiha ne s'arrêta qu'à l'entrée d'un petit magasin pour y faire quelques courses.

Puis ils arrivèrent à destination. Le blond le fit entrer, une angoisse dans le ventre. Il n'avait pas mis d'ordre avant de partir, et dans sa rage contre Kyubi, il se rappelait parfaitement avoir foutu le bordel. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, il fila dans la cuisine ou il fit à manger. Naruto respira un peu plus, sachant que l'autre ne lui en voulait pas. Il se mit alors en mode femme de ménage.

Il sursauta, un geste du brun l'avait tiré de son ménage. La sueur au front, un sourire angélique sur la face, il partit se prendre une douche et vint à table. Sasuke, déjà propre, terminait de cuire le poisson qu'il avait acheté.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Naruto prit les poubelles, nombreuses, et les sortit. En rentrant, il tomba sur son coéquipier qui s'installait dans son salon. Le lendemain, Sakura passa leur apprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas de missions avant que Naruto ne soit guéri. Ino dans son dos, mangeant des yeux le brun torse nu qui avait ouvert.

Elle examina Naruto qui sortait de la douche et dont la plastique bluffa la blonde. Elles repartirent plus tard, et Naruto voulut partir s'entraîner. L'Uchiha l'accompagna et après plusieurs échanges de coups dans une clairière ou ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi, l'ambiance était revenue au beau fixe. De plus, ses amis présents, passèrent le voir dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le sourire qu'il portait pendant la journée n'était pas feint.

Sasuke lui proposa alors d'aller dans un onsen. Le blond eut une réaction qui le fit sourire, non pas que cela le dérangeait, il voulait voir Sasuke dans le plus simple appareil, mais l'idée de perdre le contrôle de sa raison lui fit peur. **_Déjà que quand il m'avait embrassé, si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé, je me serais jeté sur lui…_**

Le brun quant à lui, n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond accepterait après ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant dans un demi sourire, il confirma la proposition. Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'aux sources chaudes, peu éloignées du village. Ils étaient dans l'eau depuis un moment, silencieux. Sasuke essayait de calmer son cœur de peur de voir l'eau faire des remous autour de sa poitrine. La chaleur leur faisait du bien, ils en profitaient pleinement. Il sentit un remous, ouvrit les yeux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le derrière de son ami.

-Tu vas ou ?

-J'ai soif, je reviens.

-Ok.

Le brun referma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son rival n'était toujours pas de retour. Il regarda face à lui et vit les autres clients, certains ne semblaient pas net. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit, partant à la recherche de Naruto.

Le blond avait opté pour un thé, il le buvait debout, dans l'endroit réservé à cela. Il remerciait le fait que le onsen soit d'intérieur, la moiteur maintenait la température de son corps assez chaudement. Sa tasse lui échappa, il se retourna car une main était entrée en contact avec son postérieur.

Il se retourna et tomba face à face à un malabar géant, pas du tout gênait de montrer son corps poilu. Le blond ne pensa même pas à hurler devant le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il vit la main arrivée vers lui, le soulever, l'amener jusqu'à la bouche aux dents jaunies. Il essaya de réagir, mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passer, mais la boisson n'avait pas du être qu'emplie de truc légal.

Il essaya de se débattre, mais en vint, ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le peu de drogue qu'il avait ingurgité. Il sentit l'haleine de l'autre contre lui, il essaya de lui griffer les bras, sentant contre son corps collait au mur, celui de son agresseur. Il sentit une chose bien plus dure contre sa cuisse et une plainte s'éleva de sa gorge. Naruto voulait pleurer, il allait pleurer, il se sentit cependant lâcher et vit l'homme disparaître de sa vision. Il entendit un bruit. Il n'avait pas remarquer, seulement maintenant, il avait entendu Sasuke lui murmurait son habituel Usuratonkachi.

Il se tourna, tout à sa joie de le lui dire, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le regard du brun était empli de haine mal contenue et son poing entra en contact avec la mâchoire du blond. Naruto ne put l'éviter et s'étala contre le mur qu'il venait de quitter, sonner.

-Pourquoi tu n'appelles jamais à l'aide Usuratonkachi ?

-……..Naruto voyait trouble, le coup avait été bien fort.

-Dobe ? Sasuke se pencha devant lui, inquiet.

-……Sasu…il sentait qu'il perdait pied.

-Que ?

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et sentit l'odeur de la drogue. Une drogue utilisée pour endormir sa proie et pouvoir lui faire de nombreuses choses sans qu'elle ne le sache. La colère le prit totalement, il se leva, alla jusqu'à l'homme, et le rua de coups. Sa rage semblait sans fin.

Naruto voyait tous, il se leva, se dirigea vers le brun en titubant, lui enserra la taille de ses bras, lui demandant d'arrêter. L'autre le fit et se retourna vers le blond qui s'évanouit tout contre lui.

La bande qui avait pour chef l'abruti à terre se montra plus intelligente que lui, et attendirent de les voir quitter la pièce pour s'en occuper. Le regard noir qu'il leur jeta leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt de s'en aller avant qu'ils ne reviennent plus tard.

Sasuke rhabilla son coéquipier, le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et retourna à Konoha par route inhabituel, de façon à se que personne ne les croise sur le chemin du retour. Il posa Naruto dans son lit et attendit.

Un gémissement, des cils qui battent. Son cœur bat au même rythme. Il regarde son ami et s'en veut tellement. Il s'était emporté et dans sa peur avait eu un geste irréparable. Il ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait à son sommeil. Un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux, il se leva d'un geste sec.

-T'en fais pas Naruto, je t'ais ramené.

-Sasuke je…les yeux bleus se fermèrent.

-Usuratonkachi, ça va pas ?

-Dé..désolé je…Naruto rouvrit les yeux larmoyant.

-…..le brun avait la bouche ouverte. Tu entends ?

-Oui…c'est ce que j'allais te dire quand tu m'as frappé et…

-….._c'est pour ça qu'il souriait ?_

-Sasuke ? le blond tendit la main vers le visage de son ami qui avait encore pâlit.

-Mais….mais…

-Hey…calme toi. Le blond l'attrapa par un bras et le mit contre sa poitrine, le berçant gentiment.

-Naruto ! le brun s'échappa de sa prise, il semblait totalement troublé et moins uchihaesque que jamais.

-Que ?

-Je t'ai…je suis…j'ai…

-…….le blond lui offrit un sourire, il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais sa joue rougie fit mal au brun.

-Arrête de sourire….arrête de me pardonner….arrête d'être aussi bon pour moi.

-Hein ? Sasuke était tombé à genoux et pleurait comme un enfant.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé uuuhu uu huu

-…….Naruto en était estomaqué. Il voyait son compagnon au sol, tremblait tout seul, et cet état n'était pas normal, du moins chez lui.

-C'est que…j'ai eu peur qu'il….tu faisais rien aussi…et…et….

-Sasuke. Calme toi maintenant. Le blond descendit contre lui au sol. Là, calme. Il le prit entre ses bras, le berçant comme quelques instants auparavant.

-Mais…mais…

-Je te pardonne ok. C'est pas grave. Je t'aime.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux en grands, son cœur manqua un battement. Sans le vouloir, il s'était déclaré. Et l'oreille du brun, collée à son torse, entendit clairement l'arrêt et la reprise à un rythme effréné.

Le brun se redressa. Naruto était confus. Il regarda Sasuke, ce dernier avait envi d'agir mais ne pourrait supporter d'être à nouveau repoussé. Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami. **_La dernière fois s'étais toi, cette fois, c'est à moi._**

Sur cette pensée, il s'approcha de Sasuke et scella leurs lèvres. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il sentit les doigts du brun se mêler à ses cheveux, il sentit son souffle contre son visage, il sentit sa langue lui demander le passage. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, il l'entendait respirer son odeur et le voir ainsi lui fit bizarre. Il sentit son souffle contre son oreille, il entendit les paroles du brun.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Le blond l'écarta de lui, regardant ses yeux d'ébène.

-….. alors j'avais bien remarqué…

-P'tain faut que je revois mon jeu d'acteur moi.

-……hahahahahaha pas besoin de ça

-Hn ? le brun lui embrassa la joue, puis l'arête du nez.

-T'es ninja pas acteur…..le soit pas avec moi au moins.

-Hmpf.

Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa, le brun y répondit. L'échange se faisait de plus en plus passionné, leurs mains rencontrèrent la peau de l'autre.

-T'es sur de vouloir le faire maintenant Naruto ?

-Et toi ?

-……quelle question.

Le brun prit possession de son cou, laissant des petites marques rouges. Le blond gémissait, serrant le haut de son ami, tandis que l'autre glissait ses mains sous le sien. Il sentait son corps s'électrisait, des sensations qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'imaginées.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de pouvoir faire ce qu'il faisait, il embrassait à présent le torse qu'il venait de dénuder, sentant contre ses lèvres, battre à un rythme fou, le cœur de son amant. Naruto, lui, avait ses mains autour de sa nuque, savourant chaque instant. L'Uchiha remonta plus haut, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, continuant jusqu'à un lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusa à grignoter et à baiser.

Il sentit contre la sienne la langue de Naruto. Il voulait lui aussi pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il lui faisait. Il s'arracha à la caresse du brun, posant l'une de ses mains sur le torse du brun. Il sentit les battements et se recula quelques instants. De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent et, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Sasuke enleva son t-shirt.

Naruto semblait le découvrir pour la première fois, il se pencha doucement, léchouillant les bouts de chairs durcis. Il se sentit renversé, son dos entrant en contact avec le sol. Le brun se trouvait sur lui, il lui baisé de nouveau le cou, traçant parfois des sillons brûlants de sa langue.

Il le sentait jouer avec son nombril, retraçant les courbes du tatouage, il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes et rougit quelques instants en relevant la tête. Mais Sasuke ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne, il le vit attraper son boxer.

-Sasu..

-Hm ? le brun releva les yeux suspendant son geste.

-…..

-Trop rapide ?

-…..Naruto se mordit la lèvre, faisant non de la tête.

-Et ben ?

-…..

-Tu crois que qui t'as habillé quand t'étais dans les vapes ?

-…..les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent, sa teinte devenant un peu plus écrevisse

-Tsss Usuratonkachi.

Le brun eut juste le temps de voir les sourcils du blond se froncés, et il se ramassa sur le sol. Naruto le chevauchait à présent, lui infligeant la même torture douce amer qu'il lui avait faite. Il finit par descendre le pantalon, sentant que le brun malgré tout se crispa quelques instants. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

Le blond faisait à présent face à la virilité du brun, fièrement dressée. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la fit doucement glissée entre ses lèvres. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, sur ses coudes, il avait tous vu. Les sensations qu'il ressentit le firent retrouver le sol, il se sentait aspiré, Naruto jouait de sa langue, essayant d'imaginer quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire.

-Hnnnn….Na…

-……

-Naru….

-Que !

Le brun l'avait renversé au sol, inconscient du fait qu'il aurait pu perdre beaucoup. Naruto sentit le dernier vêtement sur son corps s'envoler d'un geste rageur tandis qu'il le chevauchait, et Sasuke lui prodigua le retour.

Naruto ferma les yeux, la chaleur qu'il ressentait fourmillée dans son ventre. Il entendit son prénom et ouvrit les yeux, le brun n'était pas assis sur lui et la vu qu'il avait le troubla l'histoire de deux secondes. Il attrapa la hampe de son amant et reprit sa tâche d'il y a quelques instants, ponctuant parfois ses gestes d'un grognement de plaisir ou les suspendant devant la montée de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit un corps étranger en lui, il le sentit bouger, s'enfoncer. Il sentait que ça se développait. Il comprit que Sasuke avait glissé en lui ses doigts. Il préféra arrêter de peur de le mordre dans sa passion.

Il n'y arrivait plus, il semblait devenir fou. Il avait les yeux fermés, il ne remarqua même pas que le brun avait changé de position. Lorsque ce dernier les lui enleva, ses orbes bleus s'ouvrirent au monde, enfiévrées, réclamant ce qu'il venait de perdre. La face de Sasuke se tenait contre la sienne, ils échangèrent un baiser passionner, tandis que les mains pâles s'emparaient des hanches cuivrées qu'il guida jusqu'aux siennes. Quand il commença à le pénétrer, le blond stoppa le baiser, se mordant la lèvre, fermant les yeux. L'Uchiha se mit à l'observer.

Au début de sa progression, plusieurs grimaces s'étalèrent sur la face tannée, mais plus loin il allait, moins elles restaient, les râles de douleur se remplaçant par ceux d'envies. Ses bras s'agrippèrent dans son dos, le lui labourant du bout des ongles de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il ne put aller plus loin, son amant ouvrit des yeux ou pouvait se lire passion, amour, désir.

-Naruto….

-Hm ? il se releva un peu et l'embrassa sur le menton, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Je…tu n'as pas mal ?

-Un peu. Il lui léchait les lèvres.

-……

-Bouge.

-……

-Je vais pas….me briser. Le blond lui attrapa la nuque et lui descendit la tête jusqu'à lui. S'il te plaît.

Sasuke se redressa un peu, et petit à petit installa son rythme. Naruto respira de manière saccader, ses mains reprenant leurs place dans le dos blême. Les gémissements reprirent dans les deux camps. Le brun heurta quelque chose qui sembla provoquer chez l'autre plus que du plaisir.

Il s'activa donc à recommencer autant que possible, désordonnant son rythme, accélérant et ralentissant, stoppant parfois jusqu'à ce que les paupières de son vis-à-vis lui laisse voir les perles azures. Un cri plus fort qu'un autre, il sentit contre lui la semence de son amant. Il se laissa alors aller dans un grognement de satisfaction, s'écroulant sur Naruto. Les bras cuivrés se resserrèrent autour de son corps.

Ainsi, pendant un petit moment, seul se fit entendre les battements de leurs cœurs et de leurs respirations qu'ils essayaient de reprendre. Puis Naruto le fit glisser sur le coté, le chevaucha, l'embrassa et gravit le lit avec une petite grimace.

-T'as mal….

-D'après toi ?

-…… Sasuke se redressa et l'aida à se hisser, l'air désolé. Naruto le regardait assis sur son lit.

-Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me lèves ?

-Je me disais que si on ne va pas se laver, on tachera le lit et…

-Et un drap sa se lave.

-Héééé… le blond l'attira contre lui, sur le matelas, rabattant le drap qu'il avait eu sur lui plus tôt.

-Bonne nuit Teme. Le blond souriait, lui embrassant le front.

B'nuit Usuratonkachi. un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres du brun.

Riant doucement, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant Morphée les emporter dans son sillage.


End file.
